Dreams Of Deceit
by ILoveHateYou
Summary: Harry is returning to Hogwarts for his Sixth year for lots of new surprises, Love, Adventure, and Death everything u look for in a story.Review,please. May Contain Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1:Upon Aunt Petunias Head

Disclaimer: I do not own the right to Harry Potter, I just have alot of free time, kind of sad but true tear

Chapter 1: Upon Aunt Petunias Head

Harry layed in his bed thinking ( or rather trying not to think.) He was practicing Occlumency. Since his last lesson with Snape he had been getting worse.

He soon gave a little pout and said to himself "Occlumency can wait, I'm getting some sleep." and with that he snuggled down into his bed and began to drift off. He was soon flooded with thoughts flashing in regular intervals, of things he had already seen before.

Merry things like DA meetings and kissing Cho under the mistletoe ,were first. Then, soon after, the unfortunate thoughts flooded in like a slithering snake. Like Sirius falling behind the veil and Voldemort getting away from Dumbledore.

He then awoke suddenly with a plump, round face before him, grinning ear to ear. It was Dudley ,his annoying, beefy, cousin. "Yeah, He's awake mum," he yelled to his mother.

"Get dressed dad wants breakfast before he goes to works," he told Harry and with that he scampered out of the room. Harry ,then, sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly and got out of bed.

Harry got dress and slowly crept down the stairs. Awaiting in the kitchen was a angry Uncle Vernon. " What toke you so long, boy," he said annoyed that Harry had not hurried getting dressed.

"Well get started. Hurry ,hurry , hurry," "Yes, sir" Harry winced out trying not to holler at him. Then, he made breakfast ,it was burnt considering that he had to hurry. Then with that Uncle Vernon was off, kissing his wife and wishing well to Dudley.

Soon, Dudley was off with his "tea" friends and Harry was left alone with Aunt Petunia.

There was an awkward silence and then Harry left the room feeling there was no more to be done. He went upstairs and grabbed a book "spells and incantations sixth year" as he opens to the front page he heard a scream of terror coming from the backyard of the house.

Harry rush down the steps and ran out the clear glass downs to find Aunt Petunia with two owls sitting upon her. Harry knew at once this wasn't good, although frightened he knew Aunt Petunia was angry.

Harry toke Hedwig first who sat upon her head. Harry unattached the letter from her leg and sent her off. Next, he toke Pigwigion.

Pigwigion had two letters attached to one on each leg.

He unattached them and sent him off as well. He ran inside and up the stairs and read each of them Harry opened the one Hedwig brought him ,first. It was his Hogwarts letter.

Then he opened one of Pigwigions. It was from Hermione, she was wishing him well and a happy birthday, and the second one was from Ron he did the same as Hermione. Harry then remember it was his birthday.

He had absolutely forgot about his turning 16. Well, then Harry had a smirk on his face, he was going back to Hogwarts he was glad to be going back and worried also.

Instead of worrying he decided to be happy and began to pack, humming a little song.

* * *

Reviews Bring a Smile to my sad face. :( 


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing Someone New

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the right to Harry Potter, I wish I did :-)

Chapter 2 : Introducing Someone New

Before Harry knew it, he was done packing. So he decided to go stay at the Leaky Cauldron and do his school shopping tonight , so that tomorrow, he could just go to the train with The Weasley's ,who were also staying at the Leaky Cauldron.(Ron told him in the letter.)

So, he headed out the door when suddenly Dudley came through the door with Uncle Vernon.

"Where do you think your goin'," Dudley smirked at him. "School," Harry said plainly. Then, Dudley and Vernon moved out of the way and let him go. Dudley rolling his eyes at him. Harry left with a big grin on his face.

He dragged his trunk over to the side and waited for the knight bus to come. Soon a three Decker bus appeared. Harry stood up from the curb.

Soon, he was almost run over by the bus. Harry backed up and saw the a new man driving the bus. Then, a new man came up to him and said "Sorry mate he's just starting," Then Harry quietly told him it was okay and got on the bus.

Harry sat near to the front of the bus in a canary yellow chair with only one arm rest. He then asked "Where's Ernie," remembering the other bus driver.

"He retired, he lives in Cardiff now. He was losing his sight any way." the man told him. "I'm sure you get this a lot, but you look exactly like Harry Potter," he said sounding embarrassed. Harry said pointing at his arm holding a _Daily Prophet_.

"That's because I am. Ummm… may I see that." Harry looked at it reading all the information in it about Voldemort. He then gave it back.

The man continued to stair at him. Then, as soon as Harry noticed this The new bus driver, Earl, stopped the bus and two people got on, one was the Minister of Magic and the other he was with was wear a black cloak and had long black hair stick out the hood of the cloak. He then went back to staring at the front.

Soon before they knew it ,they were at the Diagon Alley. Harry got off , as did Minister Fudge and the person was with him . Then, Minister came up to Harry and said

"Why Harry, Hello, how have you been," "Quite Well, Sir," Harry replied. "This is my granddaughter, Morgana," Fudge said finally introducing the hooded person. The person in the hood ,Morgana, toke off her hood.

All Harry could think was "wow".

"You can call me Mona," she said. "Yes, she just got transferred here from Beauxbatons Academy," Fudge told him.

Harry nodded and with that fudge said good bye as did Morgana or Mona. Then Harry was off to buy his school things.

* * *

Reviews:I love Reviews! 


	3. Chapter 3:Glares

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the right to Harry Potter, must I keep reminding you of what I don't have.

Chapter 3: Glares

Harry then set off to Flourish and Blots for his school books. When he got there he felt like every eye was on him , it frightened him some what. Some were good glares and some were horrific.

"Harry!" call Hermione from a large stack of books in front of her. "Hi , Hermione," Harry said ignoring all the glares.

"Got all your school book," he said sarcastically to her. Hermione gave a little giggle and said to him "Well, I have to go meet Ron and Kings Candy Store, Bye." "Bye," Harry replied.

Then, he went to the sleeves and gathered all the books he needed, he didn't have as many as Hermione but he quite a few. Then, he realized something why wasn't he invited to Kings Candy Store with them.

He shrugged to himself and went to the counter and bought his books.

The witch at the register gave him one of those nasty glares, he ignored. He was growing fond of ignoring it.

He walked out of the store hope to still catch Hermione and Ron at King's, when he ran it Hagrid.

"Why, 'ello 'arry 'ave you been," Hagrid greeted him. "Good Hagrid, how about you and Grawp been?" Harry asked. "Yeah well Grawp 'ent 'ack to the 'orth ,he grew some since the 'ast time you've seen 'im ,so I 'oke 'im 'ack up there, has 'imself a nice wife now, 'ery 'appy," Hagrid told him.

"That's good, well I'm gonna go find Ron and Hermione," He told him. "Bye 'hen," Hagrid said. Harry then rushed off down the road dodging people and often looks.

He got to King's Candy Store to find Hermione and Ron, standing by the gum drop bombs and licking licorice. Harry went in casually ,not rushing right to them, considering he wasn't invited.

"Harry!" Ron said from across the room." Harry smiled "Ron! Hermione!" he said. He rushed to chat with them.

"How you been Harry? Did you get my letter?" Ron asked. "Fine and Yeah, I got your letters. Thanks" Harry said.

They continued there conversation for a bit longer and invited Harry back with them to meet there parents at the Leaky Cauldron.

They went there and met the parents. Harry got a room to stay in and then Ron, Hermione, and him went for a walk to chat about the summer.

* * *

I will love you if you Review, just kidding, but you can still review

I hope you can understand Hagrid's accent :-p


	4. Chapter 4: Ron's Angsty Outburst

Chapter 4:Ron's Angsty Outburst

They strolled down the roads of Diagon Alley. They were almost bare. Except maybe a few students rushing to get there supplies but that was it. They all enjoy the company of each other and the many stories of there summer, which would come to an end tommorrow. Stores were closing and they began to head back to the Leaky Cauldron when... "

Nothing!" Ron exclaimed. "Whats wrong with my life nothing ever happens." "Bloody Hell,Nothing happens what about all that another crap that happens during the year ,were they that bloody boring to you,"Harry shouted. "Harry, you know what i mean nothing happens to me! Everything happens to you, it just so happens that i'm your friend," Ron told Harry in a rather snippy tone. "Whatever,"Harry said rolling his eyes in disguised.

Hermione was silent through the whole Ron crisis. "So, whats new Hermione your rather silent tonight,"Ron said trying to change the subject. "Oh sorry what oh yeah nothing ever happens to me to lifes horrible blah, blah, blah," Hermione said looking rather distracted.Ron staring at her in disguist as well. She was staring at a man in a rather black coat with the hound up coming from Knockturn alley. "Who's that?" Hermione asked. "No idea,"Harry said.

Then she deverted her attention back to us. "Oh my word its nearly ten o'clock!I promised mom and dad we'd be back quarter to ten,"Hermione said finally beginning to sprint towards the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Ron looked one last time at the man and began to run along with Hermione. When they got there Hermiones parents gave her a look ,you know the look you get when your in trouble. Hermione said goodbye along side her parents and left.

"Bye ,Guys. See you tommorrow,"Hermione said. Harry gave a long yawn and looked at Ron. Ron also looked at Harry. Harry had blood shot eyes and Ron look as though he could pass out any time. They both said Goodnight and hurried to bed. Ron dreamed of food, quidditch , and girls. Harry on the other hand had dreams full of destruction, slaughtered people, and collapsation of society.


	5. Chapter 5: A Long Train Ride

-1Chapter 5: A Long Train Ride

Harry was woken up by the sound of Mrs. Weasley's voice. "Ron,...Ron,...Ron! Pay attention, go fetch Harry, were leaving soon." Harry jumped out of bed. He put on his clothes and rushed down the steps. " Sleep, well?" asked Hermione, who had returned ,very early, this morning. "Yes," Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Ready?" Mr. Weasley asked. There they were, about four drowsy kids, standing before him, not saying a word. "I repeat. Ready? " Out of all of them, he got a weak little yes and very sarcastic Ron saying "Of course were ready? No, were standing here for fun."

Mr. Weasley glared at Ron for a few small seconds and moved along going out the door. When they got out, the Knight Bus had just arrived. The bus was full of students going to King's Crossing and there he was, the man in the hooded Cloak. Hermione began to stare intently at him.

"Hermione, do you have a staring problem. What did that bloke ever do to you?" Ron asked sounding very stupid. "Ron isn't it obvious! I saw him coming out of Knockturn alley, you can never see his face, he has to be a Death Eater or a very Disturbed man or woman. Haven't quite figured out if it was a man or a woman yet? But I'm pretty sure he or she is a Death eater" Hermione explained.

"Oh," Harry and Ron said. Then the man got off the bus, each of the three watched him, till he disappear, into the distance, outside the window. Then Harry began to stare at the front of the bus, once more, steadily thinking of the year, before him. He so wish that it wouldn't be a repeat of last year. He dreaded last year. His thoughts soon changed when they arrived,

There was a buzz of students heading for the portal. Harry had never seen, so many people heading for the portal. He felt that every which way there were witches and wizards. Harry began to wonder if something was wrong but no they were just going to boarded the express. Harry was soon running through a the portal, still wondering, why everyone was in such a hurry.

Harry got on the train, he waved Mr. and Mrs. Weasley good bye and went on a search, for a seat because he would obviously would have to sit by himself because the whole Ron and Hermione prefect situation. He saw a girl sitting alone in a compartment burying her face in a Daily Prophet, making it hard to see, who it was. Harry opened the compartment and gently asked "Is anyone sitting here?"

"No," said the girl. Harry sat across from her staring at the window. He then, felt that he had seen this all before and decided to explore with his eyes the compartment.

Fainted ,Tattered, Peach Curtains much like the ones that covered the picture of Mrs. Black. The floor was old and gray, appeared to be never cleaned and the seats were rather uncomfortable and had large gashes and stains on them. Harry was done looking at the compartment, it made him rather sick.

Harry began to stare at the girl, since there was absolutely nothing else he could do until the sweets trolley came around.

She had black curly hair obviously not as curly as Hermione's. Suddenly she dropped the paper and Harry quietly stared at the window, once more. She grabbed a book, out of her pack beside her and began to flip through the pages.

It was that girl Fudge was with. She had fair ivory skin with rosy red cheeks. Harry couldn't stop staring. She wavy black hair with a thin black strip falling beside her face. She wore glasses on the tip of her nose, most likely for reading .

She had crystal blue eyes and thin black eyebrows (and not the scary kind that are so thin you can't even see them).

Harry absorbed every aspect of her everything. When he was done staring finally

Ron and Hermione showed up. "Harry, what's happening?" Hermione asked sitting down next to her. "Nothing really extremely bored." Ron then nudged Harry and whispered "Who's that?" Harry didn't remember her name it was over three days ago, he never actually thought he'd meet her again. "No idea," he said. Harry was curious to who it was.

She then looked up to see everyone in the compartment staring at her. She closed the book and said "umm...hi?" Then Hermione began to talk to her talking all about Hogwarts and such. The girl really didn't get a chance to talk. When Hermione was done telling her about Hogwarts she finally told us about herself and why she was even here.


	6. Chapter 6: The Feast

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the right to Harry Potter. And if I did do you think I'd still be writing on her. (well knowing me probably but that's besides the point)

Chapter 6: The Feast

Mona ,Harry was reminded her name was, talked about her grandfather Minster Fudge. She told them about how her school was unsafe and had to by orders of the minister to go here, she had no real choice.

Well, after she explained herself the train came to halt and student began to flood out of the double doors. Harry was stunned by her willingness to talk to them specially since the whole last year thing.

Then, They all got a carriage and started off towards the castle. "wow," Mona said and as Harry stared at her he said "my word exactly."

They all pulled up to the castle one by one rushing out of the carriages. Mona was pulled up in front seeing that see needed to be sorted, along with other girls from her school.

Ron keep looking at each and every one of the girls, that were around her. All the other people flooded in. Harry watched all the people, who stayed outside of the doors. When they all got in the doors closed.

Harry then greeted many of his old friends such as Neville, Seamus, and Dean.

Then, Dumbledore rose and the room fell silent. Then, all the first years and the Beauxbatons girls came in. Then, McGonagall began to read all the names off. She stared with Ammitt, Christopher to Buxton's, Amy. Then, Mona was called. "Fudge, Morgana," McGonagall called.

She stepped up and the hat was placed on her head. "Smart no doubt, and brave certainly I shall place u in ...Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. All the Gryffindor applauded and such and she sat at the end of the table several seats away from Hermione.

"She seems nice," Hermione finally broke the silence between the three of them watching Kirsten Trinity being sorted.

Ron thought he had seen an angel as he looked at Kirsten, of course Kirsten was the a pretty girl straight, long, blonde hair long legs being showed by a very short skirt.

The hat sorted her also into Gryffindor so Ron was very happy about that as went and sat next to Mona.

"I'm sorry Hermione. What were u saying?" Ron said sounding strangely happy.

Hermione gritted her teeth and said "Nothing. I said nothing at all ,Ronald." adding the extra Ronald for anger.

Then as soon as Bradley Zieler was sorted into Slytherin Dumbledore went up to the podium and said all the regular first years don't go into the forest and the fourth corridor was of limits.

Harry learned to tune out all this already know all of it. Soon after the speech he said "May the feast begin."

After he said this the plates were full of mouth watering food. Ron looked at Kirsten who was as befouled at the food as he was and she began to chew on a chicken leg.

Ron followed in her example and began to almost swallow the whole chicken leg whole. "Ron, take it easy we have several hours of feast the foods not going to disappear," Harry said sarcastily.

Ron shrugged his shoulders and continued anything that was eatable in front of him. Harry glanced down at Mona's side of the table her and her friend Kirsten were both eat bubbling blueberry pie. Harry noticed that Kirsten remind him a lot of Ron mainly because she had pie smudged all over her face as did Ron at this very moment.

Hermione was soon done eating and went to visit with Parveti and her other friend. Harry and Ron stared for a while and decided to just go do something else, like sit in the dormitory and unpack or play wizards chess they really weren't sure but all they were sure was that they were getting out there when Kirsten said "Hey Red haired guy come sit with us, please."

Ron looked at Harry and Harry then gave a little sigh and turned around and keep on walking as Ron went to sit down at there table.

Harry walked up the stairs and went to the door "_choulatee feverrra" _Harry said to the door before it even asked for a password. Harry went in and sat on one of the couch in front of the blazing fire.

He sat and stared at the fire wondering what Ron was doing and Hermione. They were all separating finally going there separate ways he knew they'd still be friends but Harry thought he was the only one not joining in on the new friend making plan.

Harry rolled his eyes and rolled round on the couch now with his feet touching the other end of the couch. He slowly fell asleep. Harry dreamed that Hermione became the owner of Flourish and Blots when the owner sold it to her cause he was much to old for work.

She had 3 kids with Tom Doaray. She looked happy and fulfilled in her life. Then, Ron was actually got married to that Kirsten girl and had 6 kids. He actually worked in the ministry like his father doing paper at a desk with about hundreds of other wizards and witches in cubical.

He saw then a woman cry in a dark grave yard he couldn't make out who it was crying. He could just barely make out what in said. It said "In loving memory of Harry Potter" and then it all went blurry and he was awaken suddenly with two and three faces in front of him.

"Harry, you all right?" Hermione asked sounding concerned. "Fine, Thanks anyway," Harry answered. Harry sat up and everyone returned to there business. Harry noticed Ron was still talking to that Kirsten girl.

Hermione went on to talk to Parveti. Harry got up and headed to bed they all looked happy but not him but as he headed for the stairs someone called for him gosh it was like an angel ringing in his ears like he had finally made a new friend like his old friend. When he turned around there was Mona. "What's up?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. How about you, Mona is it?" Harry said. "Yeah its Mona, I'm ok this place is so different. In a good way of course," she said.

Before Harry could think of what he was saying he said "Maybe I could take you for a tour of the castle?" "Umm maybe another time I made plans for tomorrow but I'll take a rain check," she said. Then she said goodnight to him and Harry once again went to bed. Ron was several hours later till he came in the dorm.

"Kirsten's wonderful," Ron told Harry who was sitting up reading a book Hermione had given him for his birthday.

"That's nice Ron," he said still continuing his book. "She really is I've asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes," Ron said getting annoyed that Harry seemed to now care about his love life. Harry said still staring at his book,

"That's great, you sound very happy." "Harry, What's your problem bloody hell you never act like this your probably just mad I didn't hang out with you after the feast!" Ron exploded making everyone in the room stair at him.

"Ron, can I ask you something?" Harry asked calmly. "Sure," Ron huffed out. "How do you think your future gonna turn out?" Harry asked getting a little bit of a temper. "Good I guess," Ron said calming down. Everyone in the room went back to sleep before anyone spoke again.

"Well, I had a dream about you, Hermione and Me.

You got married to that Kirsten girl and had 6 kids ,you worked in the ministry like his father doing paper at a desk with about hundreds of other wizards and witches in cubical. You were very happy. Hermione became the owner of Flourish and Blots. She had 3 kids with Tom Doaray. She looked happy and fulfilled in her life also. Me on the other hand, well I was dead. Yep one person was crying in front of my grave couldn't make out who it was though," Harry explain with a small temper.

Ron was baffled Ron looked at Harry for two minutes in a astonished way. "Ron, are you ok?" Harry asked. "Fine. Yeah, I'm ok everything's good. Well I'm going to bed night Harry." Ron answered. Harry looked at Ron one last time and went to sleep again feeling it was another dream fill night.

* * *

Review o' how I love them ;-) 


	7. Chapter 7: “How Long Did I Sleep?”

Chapter 7: "How Long Did I Sleep?"

When Harry woke up he rubbed his eyes and inched for his bed stand, grasping for his glasses . When he noticed he had them on his face he sat up. He was in the train compartment. Had he dreamed about everything that happened. He must have because there she was Mona sitting there continuing to read her little book. When he sat up she sat without taking her eyes off her book,

"Have a nice nap?" "Yeah, I guess," Harry answered. "That's good," she said. There was a long silence when finally she put down her book and said something else. "My name is Morgana, Mona Don't call me Morgana or I will seriously hurt you, and oh, what's your name?" "Umm I'm Harry, Harry Potter umm yeah ,ok," Harry said.

"Oh right you're the kid my granddad introduced. He told me a lot about you. You're the trouble maker," she said.

"Umm yeah I guess never thought of it that way," he said. "Well, you should, people hated you last year trust me they hated everything about you and that whole your crazy thing," she said calmly, with a smile on her face. "A lot of people thought that," Harry said. Then, in the doorway appeared Kirsten. "Hey, Mona do you want to come and sit with us, we can fit another person in the compartment," she said inviting her.

"Umm no. Actually I'll stay here umm its not that bad nice and roomy can take a nap," Mona said emphasizing nap towards Harry. "Oh, ok. Who's this?" Kirsten said gesturing towards Harry flirting in some way. "Umm I'm Harry Potter," Harry repeated himself. Just then what really surprised him Cho walked in and said "Kirsten, we're all waiting." "Ok, nice meeting you, Harry. See you later ,Mona." Kirsten said goodbye and waving at Harry flirting.

Cho stared at him in an awful sort of way. Mona picked her book up once more and began to read it. Harry had no need to look at her he had already mesmerized her in his dreams. What Harry didn't understand was that why was she so eye catching. He again stared out into the beautiful scenery outside his window when Hermione walked in.

"Harry, what's up?" she said. "Nothing," He said as Ron walked in. "Who's that?" Ron asked whispering in Harry's ear. "Umm her names Morgana …. But don't call her that she'll umm beat you umm if you call her that umm call her umm Mona I think," Harry answered in Ron's ear. Mona looked at them from behind her book and rolled her eyes.

Hermione being the welcome wagon she was greeted Mona with open arms. "Hi, I'm Hermione what your name?" she said. "Umm I'm Mona, I just came here from Beauxbatons Academy, I'm _really _excited to be going to your school," she said sarcastically saying really. "Umm why are you going to our school now any way ?"Hermione asked inquisitively.

"Not sure some people said Vol- He-must not be named was close and girls there just so crazy about how there gonna get killed cause he's around. Probably wanted no one there at all for the year to find out if it was true," Mona explained to Hermione. "Really? Wow never thought of it. Oh, and by the way what you're your last name, never caught it ?"Hermione asked.

"Oh it Fudge Mona Fudge, make fun of it all you want," Mona said. "So let me get this straight your related to Minister Fudge?"Ron asked blurting out. "A yeah, he's my grandfather," Mona answered. "Oh, I knew he had kids but I never knew he had grandkids ?" "Yeah, I have many brothers and sisters. I have a brother who's 20 , a sister that's 18, a brother who's 14 and another sisters who's 2," she explained to Ron. "Oh," was all Ron could say when suddenly when Fate Ainsworth walked in the door.

"Morgana, what's up? Why aren't you sitting with us, you know I can't sit alone with them all they talk is about is Guys and Diets and Guys and Clothes and Makeup and Guys. Will you please come and sit with me?" Fate asked. "umm ok, Bye Guys it was nice meeting ,bye" Mona said grabbing her trunk for the overhead and was off. "she seems nice," Hermione said.

"Yeah, nice kind of mean," Harry said. "Why do you say that?" Hermione asked. "Cause as soon as I asked her, her name, she threatened to beat me up," Harry said. Ron was still sitting there admiring Fate. Fate was a shy girl never once had a boyfriend was known as the ugly duckling. She had finally grown into her beauty no one else seemed to notice with the exception of Ron.

Ron thought she was beautiful. The three sat there in silence as Ron stared at the door where Fate was standing. It was silent until Harry broke the silence. "We must be getting there soon?" Harry squeaked out. "Yeah, actually were here," Hermione informing them both.

"Oh we are," Ron said not knowing it was true. "Yeah," said Harry also in astonishment. Harry thought in his head "how long did I sleep?" The three of them grabbed there trunks down. Harry helped Hermione get hers down. They poked there heads out to see students climbing out the doors. They sat back down until they had the chance to go.

They all got up and left since they had waited they had no trouble getting out. They waited until a carriage approached them. They climbed in the rather old looking carriage and sat down on the wet sits. "We should of just climbed on when everyone else was maybe we wouldn't of got this miserable looking carriage," Ron said. "Its not that bad, I've seen worst," Hermione said.

Harry didn't say anything he felt he had no need to say anything at all. Harry rolled his eyes and leaned back into the soaking cushion on the seat. He really didn't mind it at all. He loved the rain it always reminded him of Sirius. As they were riding up to the castle, Harry looked out the window as Ron and Hermione argued about something stupid.


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2 : How Long Did I Sleep

Dreams of Deceit

Part 2 of Chapter 7: "How Long Did I Sleep?"

When, they got to the front doors Harry got out first, figuring that Ron and Hermione were still arguing. "Harry, you seem quite, what's wrong?" Ron and Hermione asked giving up on there argument. "I just feel like this has already happened before," Harry said. "Oh, I don't know if that's such a great thing t be happening Harry," Hermione uttered.

"Yeah I guess," Harry murmured. When, they got into the great Hall they sat near the end of the table, since they were older. The three of them were greeted by Neville, Dean, Ginny, and Seamus. The north side of the table was for First years and Beauxbatons girls. Ron saved a seat for Fate, knowing she probably wouldn't sit with him any way.

Then all of the first years flooded in like cattle. Looking at everyone, pointing, gasping, eye goggling everything in sight. None of the Beauxbatons girls were out yet but these thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore approaching the podium.

"Hello, and welcome back to Hogwarts, first years should know that the Forbidden Forest name speaks for it self being Forbidden. The fourth floor corridor is also off limits. I want to wish you a happy year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore explain to everyone. "Ok, when I call your name, come and sit on the stool to be sorted into your houses," McGonagall said. "Ashford, Thomas," McGonagall shouted.

A chubby little boy waddled on to the chair and sat. McGonagall place the hat on his head. "Hufflepuff!" the hat exclaimed. The whole Hufflepuff table clapped and cheered and the rest of the tables clapped. There were much to many first years to tell you of but the last one was Zachariah, Olivia. She was skinny and had short, white hair. She was sorted into Ravenclaw. When, McGonagall left the room everyone's eyes followed except Harry, Hermione and Ron's.

They knew what she was doing, so they had no need to look at her. McGonagall came back in with several girls behind her. Mona was several girls back one snobby looking girl in front of her put her foot out. Of course, Mona tripped. Proving that not all the girls at Beauxbatons were graceful. Everyone laughed at her. Fate helped her up.

"Thanks," Mona said embarrassed of getting a bad start. McGonagall went up to the chair and said "Ainsworth, Fate." Fate eyes boggled. Why did she have to be first? She sat on the chair and the hat was placed on her head. "humph, qualities of Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor, but I shall place you in Gryffindor," the hat said.

Several other girls went to other house but it wasn't Kirsten did another person get in Gryffindor. Mona was also placed in Gryffindor. When, they were all gone, Dumbledore once more was on the podium, he said "without any stall , Let the Feast Beginning!" Just as Harry had dreamed it all the plates filled with goodies.

Harry thought maybe this is another dream how would he know. He didn't he gave up on this theory and continued to chew his chicken leg. When, he was done with his leg he felt quite full. Hermione was also done. Ron was no where near done but he cam any way. Hermione wanted to make some new friends and they came along.

Ron still carrying his plate see what they had down here. "Hello, I'm Hermione. This is Harry and this pig with the plate is Ron," Hermione said. Ron grinned at her finding it funny what she called him. He sat next to Fate.

He looked at her lovingly and when she noticed he put his head down. Hermione sat near Mona and Harry sat next to Hermione. They socialized for a bit and then decided to go to bed. When, Harry and Ron got to there dormitory Harry laid down and Ron sat up and said "It's she beautiful?"

"Who?" Harry asked. "Fate. I offered to show her around the castle tomorrow," Ron explained. "oh, ok," Harry said.

"Goodnight, Harry," Ron said. "Goodnight, Ron," Harry said.

Harry didn't want to sleep maybe he'd wake up and be in the compartment again. He really didn't know but for a long time he could hold back his tired eyes but when the clock hit one in the morning, Harry fell asleep.

Reviews are nice!

* * *

srry but my computer was being stupid and wouldn't let me download them on the same chapter so it had to be two. 


	9. Chapter 8: A Tour Of The Castle

Disclaimer:I don't own the rights to harry potter

Chapter 8: A Tour of The Castle...

Harry awoke late Sunday morning, to the sound of Ron's voice. "She's beautiful, she's everything I always wanted," Ron said in desperation. Harry assumed it was Kirsten, thinking ,they were , one of a kind. They both were always hungry, they both were rude, and they both were flirty. Harry thought that it would be just like his dreams but he was wrong (it isn't called dreams of deceit for nothing).

It was Fate. Ron felt that she would never notice him but as soon as he thought this Hermione walked in with Fate by her side. "Hi, Ron you know Fate?" Hermione said. "Well, No I don't but I think I've seen her before," Ron said. Ron was such a bad liar. "And this is Harry who's listening in," Hermione said pulling back the drapes around Harry's Bed.

"Umm, Hi?" Harry said with a sheepish look on his face. How she knew that he was listening , he didn't know and for a fact it scared him a little. Harry said "Well, Bye, Now." And he pulled back the curtains and got out of bed. He could still hear the conversation. Harry got some clothes out of his trunk, he toke of his shirt and felt strange.

He knew no one could see through the curtains but he still felt like he was being watched. Harry finished getting dressed and pulled back the curtains to see everyone waiting...for him. "What are you waiting for?" He asked. "You," Hermione said.

"Oh ok then, but why me? I mean why are you waiting for me?" Harry asked confused. "Cause umm I don't know, I guess we didn't want to leave you out," Hermione said. "Well maybe I have plans," Harry said sounding annoyed. "Ok, then,… bye," Hermione and Ron said. Ron and Hermione headed out with there few friends and started whispering things like

"What's got into Harry," and "We were only trying to be nice." When, Harry peeked his head of the dormitory, they were gone. Harry sighed in relief. He went to go sit on the common room couch when a voice from the couch said "Hello." Harry was so surprised, he jumped. There, Mona sat. Harry looked at her in a strange way like where'd you come from). "Scary, you?" She asked.

"No, umm just a little startled," Harry answered. "So I thought you were going with Hermione and them all?" He asked. "Well, Hermione was going to show me around the castle with some of her Ravenclaw friends and Ron was going to show Fate around. I just felt that I would be a third wheel. So, what's your excuse?" she said. "Didn't want them to always think oh yeah we have to wait for Harry.

I didn't want to hold any one back, plus the whole third wheel thing," Harry explained. "Well, since your not doing anything, then, can you show me where the great hall is," Mona asked. "Are you serious?" Harry asked giggling. "Yeah, I am serious, I have a terrible memory and I went looking for it this morning and I almost got lost," she said. "Well, Come on I'll show ya," Harry said.

Then they both climbed out the door and were on there way to the Great Hall. When, they got to the doors, Mona was looking down every hall way see how they got there. She was amazed. They went in and sat at the north part of the table not a lot of people were in the Great Hall because many reasons like giving tours, sleeping and reading. Mona sat down and grabbed a muffin.

Harry wasn't hungry, but he grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice to drink. When, Mona was done, she looked at Harry and said "Now how we get back to the common room?" "How about I give you a Tour? So that you don't get lost," Harry offered.

"Sure," Mona said. They both got up from the table and headed towards the door when suddenly Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy walked in. "Hello, Potter, haven't been expelled? Well, I could change that" Malfoy smirked. Harry grinned and keep walking. So, Mona looked and followed, when, Malfoy grabbed her arm and said "And who is this?" "Let go," Mona said in a rather unfriendly tone of voice.

"Maybe, If you tell me your name," Malfoy smiled. Mona did some thing crazy then. She grabbed a book right out of a passing Ravenclaws hand and started smacking Malfoy with it. Malfoy then said "I could have you expelled for that!" Mona looked at Harry and said "Let's Go." "Sure, Yeah, ok," Harry said still starting at where Mona and Malfoy stood.

Harry then stopped starting and went all over the castle showing where everything was and telling stories about each of the places. When, he was done it was 5:00 ,so they went down by the lake and chatted. "Oh, Yeah. I'm sorry about the whole, If you call me Morgana thing. I just I hate that name. So much," Mona said. "Oh, Its ok," Harry said.

"Oh, I can tell your a talkative one," Mona said sarcastically. "Yeah, I don't talk much, well, sometimes, I do, when I get angry," Harry said modestly. "Oh, well, then, ok," she said not knowing what to say. When then Hermione, Ron, Fate and a couple Ravenclaws approached them." Hi Harry and Hi Mona, We just got done showing some of the new people around the castle, How about you?" Hermione said. "Umm well I just gave Mona a tour of the castle, yeah that's about it," Harry said.

"Yeah, That's nice. Do you guys want to come back to the Great Hall with us ?" Hermione asked. "Sure," Harry and Mona said. They got up and went with the rest of them chatting about the day. When, they arrived at the great hall, Dinner had all ready begun. Everyone went back to where they had begun Fate and Mona at the North side of the table with the Beauxbatons and Harry, Hermione, and Ron towards the end. "Can't wait for classes to start tomorrow. Its hard to think after this year we only have one more year at Hogwarts," Hermione said. "Yeah that is true. I'm gonna miss this place. Bill tells me all the time that he misses this place dreadfully," Ron said.

"Yeah, maybe," Harry said. "Maybe what?" Ron asked. "I'll miss this place," Harry confessed. "Why?" Hermione asked. "Well, I might miss Dumbledore, but every thing else just brings back horrid memories," Harry squeaked out. "Oh, that's true," Ron realized. "I'm still gonna miss this place, "Hermione also confessed.

Harry, nodded and continued eating. Ron looked at them both, shrugged at Hermione and went on eating too. When Harry was done he said "Catch you guy later I'm gonna be in the common room." "Ok, Bye," Ron said shoving a cream puff in his mouth. Harry started up the stairs . When he was only one stair way to go, the stairs changed as he was stepping onto the stair.

Harry toppled down the stairs to find himself all the way back down of the stairs. "Damn, ouch ," Harry said to himself. "Are you ok?" Cho said on her way to the Ravenclaw common room. She hadn't talked to him in forever. "Fine," Harry squeaked out. "Ok," Cho said going on her way. Harry got up looking everywhere he stepped. He was positive if he fell again it would hurt even more then it did last time, because of all the bruises, that fall left. When Harry finally got to the common room, he prop down on the couch before the fire and thought to himself "Ah wow tomorrows first day of classes how fun," of course sarcasm to himself.

He kind of just sat and stared at the fire. Sirius had been in the fire few times, the funny times, the memories he had with Sirius. Harry stopped, noticing that he had a thin tear streaming down his cheek. Harry rubbed it off and laid down. He had so many thoughts to think about. He mostly thought of the future. He had thoughts of the past but it was mostly of the future, like what if Voldemort had a new plan, he knew what was gonna happen, he had a sudden idea that he was gonna die.

Then, he thought about Cho had she forgiven him, there was only one way he would know. He got up and hopefully maybe see Cho. He past the Ravenclaw door and she wasn't there, he went to the great hall she wasn't there either, he went to the library and there she was sitting talking to one of her friends and reading a unknown book. Harry wasn't quick to go up to her, after all that happened last year. Cho's friend went to find a new book and he moved in. "Hi," Harry said. "Cho looked up from her book and smiled

"Hi, Harry." "What's up?" Cho asked. "Oh, I was just wondering. What's going on with us?" Harry asked. "Not sure. I forgave you, for the whole (ahem) thing, I really don't know, do you want to go out again, or what?" Cho said sounding confused .

"Well, if you want to?" Harry said. "Ok," Cho said sounding happy. "Ok then well I guess we'll go next weekend, they have Hogsmade, A well your friends coming back, bye," Harry said leaving. When, he got back to the common room Ron, and Hermione were already there. "Where were you?" Hermione asked. "What's it matter where I was?" Harry said with a Large smile on his face.

"I know where you were," Ron said also with a smile on his face. "Where was I then?" Harry said sarcastically. Ron didn't want Hermione to look at Harry so he toke him in the corner and whispered "You asked Cho out again, The only time I remember you were smiling that big you ask her out." "Yeah, How could you of possibly remember that, I couldn't even remember that," Harry stated.

"Well, I guess I know my best friend better then he even knows himself," Ron told him smiling still. "Yeah," Harry said smiling once again. They both went back with big smiles on there faces. "What? There's something your not telling me and I'm gonna find out, what it is," Hermione said also being sarcastic a bit. They all laughed. Harry had never felt so happy probably since the first time he had met his friends. They all keep laughing and smiling being so happy.

* * *

Reviewing equals happy !


	10. Chapter 9:Things Go So Fast

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Harry Potter, Of Course I don't Duh!

My Chapters are messes up now it says I have 10 chapters but this is only the 9th and by the way I had to make it go a little fast cause my story would be like a 103 chapters so yeah... and also sorry for the wait... Midterms...

Chapter 9: Things go so fast...

There Was no new Defense Against Teacher because every teacher who toke the position was to die, quit, or be a complete fake. So, Dumbledore gave in and gave the position to Snape. After this Dumbledore set off looking for a new Potions teacher. Dumbledore had several applications for this position but one quite surprised him.

Fleur Delacour. Dumbledore consistered this one a lot she was perfectly qualified for the position but Kamala Breze was more qualified but Fleur would be a much better teacher. Then he was decided He would chose Fleur because she being a better teacher then Miss Breze, who was not very friendly with children.

Ron was not happy about this being that Fleur was engaged to his brother which no one else knew except the Weasley's and the Delacour's. Ron hadn't even told Harry or Hermione. Ginny personally hated Fleur. Anyway, so Fleur got the job and soon toke up the position.

Harry and his friend's then had gone through there first month of school things were going quite well Ron continued to lust over Fate. Fate remained clueless as to why Ron always followed her everywhere except the Lou although he did wait out side for her. Ron was quite like a puppy always following her everywhere she went.

Hermione and Harry often made fun of him, saying "Why don't you just handcuff yourself to her." Ron would replies "Ha, Ha very funny." Mona was mainly concentrate on her studies. Hermione found her an inspiration, because she was always studying or doing homework. She always ate her lunch with a fork in one hand and a book in the other.

Harry guessed she wanted to have a bright future or her Grandfather wanted her to be an auror. Harry found himself bored half the time, doing nothing when he could possibly be doing his homework. Soon, Harry saw Dumbledore coming towards him in the library. Harry looked round he couldn't stand another Dumbledore's Little Pet Joke again.

"Harry, yes we just sorted out the Quidditch situation, Yes your the new Gryffindor captain," Dumbledore told Harry handing him and gold and red badge reading Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. "Thanks, Sir," Harry said actually happy Dumbledore came over. "Yes, well your first game shall be soon so get your team together, Good Luck," Dumbledore said leaving.

Harry said goodbye and gleamed at his badge. He was soon was full of thoughts about the team, like would he let Ron back, he did save that one goal , but that's the thing it was only one goal he soon forgot about it and went back to the common room to chat with Hermione, Ron and the others.

Harry rushed there to the common room to find Ron and Hermione talking to each other most likely arguing and Fate was sitting there watching them and Mona sitting reading "Potions Level 6, So Your in N.E.W.T?" "I honestly think he's losing it, I mean who in there right mind thinks Malfoy be a Death- Hi Harry," Hermione said cutting herself off. "Hi?" Harry said. Harry didn't know if it was him they were talking about, and if it was, his temper could hold it because he knew he'd really need his friends now in this time of panic. "So, What's up? Oh you made Quidditch Captain, Great!" Hermione said seeing the badge clasped in Harry hands.

"Yeah, I did," Harry replied. "That's great was when are try-outs," Ron asked excited. "Umm don't know yet," Harry said. "Oh, Really, I was a beater at my school mind if I try-out?" Fate asked. "Sure," Harry said. Ron smiling, thinking to himself "A Girl who can play Quidditch, wow."

They all toke back up on conversation not talking about what they were before mainly cause Harry was with them. Hermione of course was soon off to do her ancient Ruins homework because she had already finished the rest. Harry had been anticipating tomorrow. It was his date with Cho and he so hoped she was over the whole Crying thing.

She almost cried through there whole last date last year. Harry began to panic and ran to the dormitory going to find what he'd wear. Ron on the other hand stayed there with Fate chatting her up when he finally asked," Fate, umm I was wondering if you would like to umm go umm with me to umm Hogsmade as like umm a date?" Ron asked his throat getting hoarse.

"Umm Sorry, I'm going to umm hang out with my boyfriend tomorrow, Sorry," Fate said sounding as nice as she could. "Oh, yeah that's fine I'll just hang out with Mona and Hermione. Who's your boyfriend any way," Ron said his voice getting hoarser and hoarse trying really hard not to cry. "Oh, yeah, Ernie Macmillan," Fate answered.

"Really? Wow, ok, well I got to go," Ron said leaving the room. Fate said "Oh, Well bye." Ron hurried up stairs to find Harry digging through his trunk. Ron ran to his bed laid down and said "what are you doing?"

"Trying to find something to wear tomorrow," Harry replied." Ohhhhh," Ron said. "Same question for you," Harry asked. "Umm nothing just a little stomach ache," Ron replied. "No, there's more isn't there?" Harry said.

"No, there's not," Ron said lying again. "Tell me," Harry said. "Your so pushy fine! Umm Fate has a boyfriend," Ron said dreadfully. "Oh, I'm sorry mate. I know how much you fancy her," Harry said sympatric.

"Yeah, well she was clueless. I need to move on with my life, get over her," Ron said finally getting his voice back. "Yeah, you go Ron," Harry said snapping his fingers. "Ok?" Ron said slightly frightened. "I was caught up in the moment," Harry apologized. "It's not your fault, but I do slightly want to beat up Ernie Macmillan," Ron retorted. Ron and Harry laughed.

When, they were done they began chatting about tomorrow and there trip to Hogsmade.

* * *

Reviews Awesome story! 


End file.
